Practice Makes Perfect
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Dean is training his girlfriend to defend herself but wants some fun. **One Shot**


Dean P.O.V

A gun shot raced passed her, causing her to jump in the process. Arms flailed helplessly as she tried to regain her balance. Long pale legs wobbled as she placed both feet firmly to the yellow grass beneath her. A blast of wind breezed passed me brought a chillness to my bones. The cold didn't bother me any more, I guess you get used to it after spending so many nights hauled up in a car in the middle of winter.

A cheeky grin spread across my face as she was directed into my view. The view of a very angry girl. I gave an innocent wave, resulting in her cheeks becoming a deep red colour that remembered me of a tomato. Without having the effort to hold it in, a deep laugh erupted from my mouth bringing an intense glare directed towards me. I couldn't help it, she is capable of killing a few vampires in one hit but a fairly quiet gun shot can cause her to become jumpy. I know I shouldn't be laughing, it was a serious matter.

A slap across my cheek brought me out of my laughing fit. For a small girl, her slaps and punches are quite painful. I could guarantee that there will be a bright red mark soon. I slowly reached a hand to my face in shock.

"What the hell! Stop being a douche bag and start being serious." Ah. Okay so she was a little angry but I know how to calm her down. All I did was wrap both my arms around her small, fragile body and gave her a tiny squeeze erupted from her as she brought her hands to place them on my cheeks.

"Be glad that I am head over heals in love with you, otherwise, you will be on the floor in agonising pain and holding your balls at this very moment." She smirked as I twitched at the painful thought.

I nuzzled my nose in her neck emitting a gasp and a giggle from her. A cheesy smile adorned my face in a matter of a second.

"I love you," I whispered into pale blonde hair. The scent of strawberries and cream wafted into my nose. Another giggle pierced my ear. Without looking, I could tell that her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love.

A moan erupted as I felt her press herself closer to me. A hand lifted the hem of my shirt, revealing a very spectacular view of my torso. Another moan emitted out of me as she bit her bottom lip. My mind raced as several ideas of what she can do with that pretty little mouth of hers. A gasp pleaded me to start touching her. I let a hand glide down her bare arm, creating a path of goosebumps in its wake. Another hand made its way to the neck, with a finger twirling around a lonely strand of her hair.

Needing a little excitement, with the finger wrapped in her hair, I yanked her head towards me, relishing in the squeal of surprise. I stared into her bright grey eyes and felt my heart race. Her eyes held so many emotions but one of them was very easy to capture. Love.

Wanting-no needing some action, I placed my lips onto her full ones. Warm sensations spread through me like fireworks. As cliché as it sounded, I couldn't ask for anything better.

In this job of hunting monsters, me and my brother barely got time to ourselves. Any loved ones we have-no had, well, they died. It might scare me sometimes to know that she was unprotected if I were to leave her for even a second. However, hopefully that will change, at this very moment I am training her to protect herself with a gun, not that she minded, although she likes to use knives, blades, and even a machete. She had asked for extra training since she wanted her freedom to go out without my constant badgering about her protection. Doing this will protect her while I am unable to, and that puts my mind at ease.

To be honest, I would have never thought that she would come into my life knowing what I was capable of. The love of my love had been a victim of a monster I was hunting at the time I met her. She had scars from that day, but it never had bother her. Wondering who she was? Ella Swatt. The most amazing girl I had ever met.

We were so caught in each other's gazes that we almost didn't hear a deep cough resounded through the air. I turned around to find the sight of my brother, his girlfriend Kirsty, and of course Bobby. Together this was the closest I had to a family.

"By the way, pie is ready." My ears perked up at that point. Pie!

"I thought you were meant to be training her?" Sam raised an eyebrow, emphasising his point. I shrugged.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Ella and handed her the gun that I had set down on the ground next to me. Once the gun was safely placed in her hands, I gave her the instruction on holding the gun correctly. With the target in view, I gave her the thumbs up to take her shot.

A loud bang echoed around me. It was a clean shot making it easier for me to teach her the rest of the lessons. A quiet laughter brought my vision to see Ella dancing like an idiot. She gets happy over the most stupidest things.

I couldn't help to contain the smile glowing on my face, her laugh was contagious. Grasping her shoulder, I spun her to face me and kissed her on the forehead. I made my way inside to grab some pie. My favourite. I was happy. My girl was on her way to becoming a good hunter just like me.

"Don't take the pie!" I grunted as a hand smacked my knuckles.

The End.


End file.
